warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Trollsky
Archives Forest Sector | Ice Sector | Desert Sector | Mountain Sector | Carthage ---- Re:: Same. x.x Wikia spazzed, I think. Anyway, assuming you are going to bed now, sleep well ^^ (Starry logged out) -- 15:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Why do you want to delete Dewcloud because someone changed the cat?? Did it look different from the way it is supposed to be? If it looked like Dewcloud then why you delete it? :(23:56, June 30, 2013 (UTC)WarriorCatslover11 (talk) Ok I understand. I haven't read all the warriors books yet so I see why.WarriorCatslover11 (talk) 00:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) First of all, stop editing all of my changes please. I don't know what is wrong with them. Also, I WAS BORN JANUARY 22 AS WELL!!! EPICNESS!! Hi I'm IQ253. I'm new to this wiki, but I have been reading warriors since I was 11. I am a regular user on the dork diaries wiki. I am the founder and Head admin admin of Art for Dorks wiki. See you around. hi pwease forgive me Dx -- 09:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: CLoudspots There you go, and congrats on the 12,000 edits ^.^ 14:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Come back Dx My laptop broke down, so yeah. x.x Come back to chat Dx -- 06:44, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you have the elders den chat link? Okay so I know we planned on going on the xBox tonight, but it completely slipped my mind that I was going camping with the family this weekend. I also will have no access to the iPad with WiFi, so I will be unable to go onto WWiki chat- or any part of the internet, for that matter. Have a good weekend, and I will see you after work on Monday (for you). =P -- 01:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) re: icons live with it B) IM LOSTSUX MY BOLLAS (talk) 09:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol not at all Strelka59 (talk) 00:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Silverfoot Silverfoot is my old account. I wouldn't edit someone's userpage without permission. .:* *:.''Leaf-Fall is here...~'' Sorry Trollsky, I edited the wrong one.. I should have edited the Blazing star. Kate herself said that Cherith wrote it.. Cite it? Is that linking it to her page? ~Echo (talk) 10:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know how to do that....Do you reckon you could for me? Here is the link. f you look at the P.S section, it says it. http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/dawn-of-the-clans-3-the-first-battle-cover-released/ ~Echo (talk) 10:09, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Lisbon she dead c: -- 04:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello! My name is Gingerstripe and I am new. I just love your Troutclaw charart! My compliments, it looks amazing, the fur texture and such. I adore it! 09:35, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Are you kidding me? Its great. Do you want to go on chat? :) GingerstripeLove Everybody 08:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Its okay, no worries. GingerstripeLove Everybody 08:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi. :) I noticed that on Brackenfoot's page, it said that he had an unnamed apprentice, which was revealed on page 16 of Yellowfang's Secret. I happened to have the book in front of me, so I looked and he receives Raggedkit as an apprentice, but there is nothing that says he had an unnamed apprentice. So I changed it so it said he only had Raggedpelt as an apprentice, and I noticed you kept changing it back. Which is fine, I was just wondering where it says he had an another apprentice, because if he did, the citations should be changed. Rainstar77 (talk) 00:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Rainstar77 Oh my goodness. XD I can't believe I missed that, I'm sorry! Rainstar77 (talk) 00:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Rainstar77 If you didnt try to act like you own this website i wouldnt be doing this. I add accurate information, and you delete it all. 2 times. So you either stop, or i wont. Hard edgings How did you give Dewy Leaf the hard-edged smudging look you gave her? I've been trying to do that for AGES and nothing works. 06:42 Mon Nov 11 Lol thanks what program? 07:58 Mon Nov 11